Un amor prohibido CAPITULO 2
by Jennifer preciado pozo
Summary: PARTE 2 DE amor prohibido si lo quieren buscar busquenlo en mi perfil


Hola amigos perdón por si hice el Capitulo 1 muy corto es que lo hice como a las 10 pm y tenía que ir al colegio haci que no me dio tiempo pero ya es viernes haci que hare este capítulo un poco más largo ok.

Capitulo 2 Una mañana poco amigable

Era una Hermosa mañana en Equestria humana, Eran las 6 am y las dazzlings ya estaban despiertas y estaban dirigiéndose a Canterlot High, Adagio y Aria caminaban con indiferencia mientras sonata tarareaba una canción mientras daba vueltas y giros por la banqueta, mientras todas las personas que pasaban por ahí la miraban como si se tratara de una persona loca, Aria noto esto y no quería quedar en ridículo después de lo que paso en la batalla de bandas, haci que tomo del brazo de sonata y la jalo hacia dirección a ella.

Que te sucede, que no ves que nos estas dejando en ridículo dijo Aria enfurecida.

Perdón, es que estoy muy emocionada por que quiero ver a FLASH dijo sonata saltando se alegría.

Mira Sonata, en primer lugar el ya está enamorado de otra persona y dos, no estoy segura que quiera verte después de lo ocurrido dijo Aria.

Si lo se pero…

Pero nada, ven mejor sigamos ya perdimos mucho tiempo ok dijo Aria.

Ok dijo Sonata con una expresión decepcionada.

Ya habían llegado y no dudaron en entrar, cuando entraron, TODAS las miradas se fijaron en ellas y cuando digo TODAS son T..O..D..A..S Hubo un momento de silencio incomodo hasta que alguien decidió Romper el hielo.

USTEDES DE NUEVO, COMO SE ATREVEN A VENIR DESPUES DE LO QUE PROVOCARON grito furiosa Rainbow dash.

Las dazzlings estaban congeladas no sabían que decir, todas las miradas volteaban a ellas y había un silencio incomodo, hasta que a Sonata se le ocurrió una muy ``buena´´ idea.

Es que venimos aquí para… para…...Disculparnos de… de… lo ocurrido je je je

Aria estaba en shock por la inesperada respuesta de Sonata y Adagio tenía un enorme tic en el ojo y todos los demás estaban con cara de QUE RAYOS, hasta que rainbow interrumpió.

JA,Y COMO PODRIAMOS ESTAR SEGUROS DE QUE NO NOS ESTAN MINTIENDO Y ESTO NO ES UNO DE SUS TRUCOS dijo Rainbow con incredulidad.

Buuuenooo…. Pues…...pues…estamos seguras de que no estamos mintiendo Porque no estamos mintiendo y si estuviéramos mintiendo lo sabríamos y esto me parece muy injusto ya que nosotras no estamos mintiendo y TODO ESTA MUY MAL PORQUE USTEDES CREEN QUE ESTAMOS MINTIENDO CUANDO NO ESTAMOS MINTIENDO Y YO QUIERO COMER TACOS CUANDO NO ES MARTES DE TACOS HAY QUE INJUSTA ES LA VIDA dijo sonata con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Todos estaban con cara de WTF incluyendo a Adagio y Aria por la ``muy buena´´ respuesta de sonata

Bue…bueno….está bien pero no confiaremos en ustedes hasta que hayan cambiado de verdad ya que dudo mucho que hayan cambiado de un día para otro dijo Rainbow.

Ya había pasado como una hora después del incomodo incidente, las dazzlings no eran.. Como decirlo… muy bien recibidas en la escuela, las dazzlings estaban caminando por los pasillos de la escuela hasta que Sonata vio que Flash sentry estaba hablando con algunos de sus amigos y no pudo evitar salir corriendo hacia él como una loca enamorada Aria trato de detenerla pero ya era demasiado tarde, sonata ya había llegado con Flash.

Ho….. ho.. Hola flash dijo sonata con una pequeña sonrisa y un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas

Eh…oyeron algo…..yo no oí nada dijo flash ignorando por completo a sonata

Emmm… fui yo flash estoy por aquí dijo Sonata haciendo señas para que la viera.

Oh ahí está otra vez ese ruido que molesto dijo flash con indiferencia

Porque yo te ignoro ... algo sucede DIJO Sonata en cuestión.

Que si me pasa algo… CLARO QUE SI... DESPUES DE LO QUE HICISTE Y PROVOCASTE TE ATREVES A VENIR AQUÍ Y DECIRME QUE TE PASA dijo flash enojado.

Pe… pe…pero yo….Sonata fue interrumpida por Aria junto con adagio que recién habían llegado y habían presenciado toda la escena.

Ya déjalo Sonata no vale la pena dijo Aria tomando a Sonata y alegándose del lugar no antes de que flash le gritara por las espaldas.

EN SERIO VAS A SEGUIR SUS CONSEJOS APUESTO QUE NISIQUIERA ESTAS ARREPENTIDA DE LO QUE PROVOCASTE dijo flash enfurecido.

Sonata solo seguía su camino pero no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas Adagio noto esto y le dijo que está bien que harían todo lo posible para que Ella y flash queden juntos y Sonata le regalo una pequeña sonrisa.

Gra… gracias Adagio dijo Sonata limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos

No es nada, solo que primero debemos encargarnos de twilight sparkle y convertirnos en las criaturas más poderosas y luego encantar a flash para que se enamore de ti Sonata dijo Adagio

Y como vas a hacer que Twilight regrese si ella se fue dijo Aria. Descuida Aria recuerda que gracias a que ella creó una maquina que le permite entrar y salir de este mundo podríamos hacerla volver cuando quisiéramos dijo Adagio.

Y porque Regresaría se supone que debería pasar alguna emergencia tan grave como para hacer que twilight regrese dijo Aria

Simple, Que es lo que ella ama mas en este mundo dijo Adagio con una sonrisa malvada.

Ammmm.. Sus amigas supongo Dijo Aria.

Jajajaja, supones bien Aria si nos ganamos la confianza de sus amigas y cuando sea el, momento las traicionamos y las encerramos junto a la directora Celestia y Sub Directora luna ella vendrá a su rescate pero obviamente al llegar aquí habrá caído en nuestra trampa jajajajaja dijo Adagio

JAJAJAJA rio Aria.

Jajajajajajajajajajajaja ... De que nos reímos Bye Sonata.

Hay sonata, mejor vete a dormir Dijo Aria

Bueno ya vámonos ya casi es hora de salir además mañana llevaremos inicio a nuestro plan dijo Adagio.

Bueno está bien pero primero… Dijo sonata y desaparece y en 3 segundos regresa con un plato lleno de tacos.

Que es todo eso Sonata Preguntó Aria

Son tacos duhhh es que hoy estaban sirviendo tacos en la cafetería y no pude evitar ir por unos jijijijiji dijo sonata.

OK, pero nos das un poco muero de hambre dijo adagio con la boca ella agua por el olor de los tacos

Está bien dijo Sonata con una sonrisa.

Bueno aquí termina el capitulo tal vez todavía es poquito pero ise lo que pude bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo de Amor prohibido.


End file.
